Tsubomi
by Demonrazor
Summary: KimiTayu story. R&R HIATUS
1. Encounter

**Tsubomi**

Chapter 1

Encounter

Darkness was falling. Kimimaro looked up at the sky. Looking back down, he stared at the dirt path leading him out of the forest. He needed to hurry back home; if he didn't, Orochimaru-sama would get upset. As he ran through the woods, he heard a sob. Without thinking, he rushed to the source of the noise.

What looked like a 7-year old red-haired girl had her head held down and her arms wrapped around her knees. Her clothes were drenched with blood. On one of her hands was a chipped flute. Around her were the bodies of two people, a man and a woman. The silver-haired boy slowly approached her. The girl looked up. Her hazel eyes were filled with tears. His jade eyes held curiosity.

"Whaddaya want?" she asked as she eyed his neat clothing.

"To know why you're crying," he replied.

"It's none of your business."

"Then why'd you ask?"

The girl's eyes suddenly held a serious look. "Don't piss me off. You won't like it when I'm angry."

"Why? The most I have ever seen from angry girls is a two minute tantrum," Kimimaro said.

The girl grabbed her flute and started playing a hollow, sad song. A large, dead-like giant appeared. Kimimaro wasted no time snatching the flute away from the girl. He then pinned her to a tree. She looked past his shoulder and saw her giant pinned to the floor by many bones.

"W-what are you?" she whispered.

"A boy," he replied.

The girl watched him turn around and walk away. _'Where'd all those bones come from?'_ she thought. After he left, she looked at where her giant had been. It had disappeared a while ago. All there was left were bones and the bodies of her parents. Her flute was gone. She walked towards the bones and grabbed one out. Using another of his sharp bones, she started to carve out another flute. She noticed that under the moonlight, the bones seemed to sparkle. This one would be better than her old broken flute.

"I wonder what his name was," she thought outloud.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R plz.


	2. Pinned Again

**Tsubomi**

Chapter 2

Pinned Again

"Kimimaro, you're late," Orochimaru said.

"Forgive me, Orochimaru-sama," he replied.

"Fine. But don't ever disappoint me like this again.."

"I won't," Kimimaro answered.

"Good. Then kill the girl you were talking to earlier today," Orochimaru said with a smirk.

"W-what? How am I supposed to do that? And how did you find out?" Kimimaro stuttered.

"Do I hear a complaint already? Kimimaro, I expected more from you, and I wasn't even disguising my charkra. Well, if you can't kill her, at least bring her here. She will make a good experiment tester," Orochimaru smirked.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

Kimimaro turned around and walked to his room. He lay on his bed and thought for a long period of time. The choice between the fate of the girl were both harsh; either kill her or make her suffer. _'If she lives, she will suffer. But in order for her not to suffer, she would have to die.'_ Which of the fates was worse? He closed his eyes but couldn't sleep. Why did he suddenly care for another person? Why?

---

"Perfect! My flute's done!" cried the little girl as she held it up into the sky.

The moonlight made it look like it was glowing. She placed her mouth over the flute and started to play. A sudden thought popped into her mind. By placing the flute on her lips, wasn't it like she was kissing part of him. Her face turned red with embarrassment. She held the flute away from her as if she was keeping a distance between him and her. The flute suddenly stopped glowing. Looking up at the sky, she realized that it was already dawn. Casting the thought out, she tied it onto her waist and headed towards the path she had seen him cross. A growl warned her that she hadn't eaten in a long time. She turned around the face her parents.

"Forgive me, Father and Mother," she muttered before she pulled her mother's arm off and started eating.

---

Kimimaro walked through the woods he had passed the day before. He could sense her chakra. She was nearby. Last night, he had made up his mind on what he was going to do. He didn't want her to suffer her entire life. Her chakra was getting stronger. He looked out from behind a tree. The girl's mouth was covered in blood. His eyes wandered to one of the corpse. It's right arm was missing. The girl looked up.

"Aren't you the guy I saw yesterday? Why're you here?" the girl asked.

He stepped out from behind the tree and looked into her large brown eyes. She smiled.

"My name's Tayuya!" she said before he could say anything. "What's your's?"

"...Kimimaro..."

This felt awkward. He couldn't stand looking at her face and lowered his eyes where it suddenly stopped at her waist.

"That flute...it's made from...my-"

"-your bones!" she finished.

He glared at her. This wouldn't be easy to tell her.

"Why are you looking at me that way? It's scary!" she sqealed.

With one hand he pinned her onto the floor by her neck. With the other, he held a dagger made from his bones. "Does this explain why?"

Her eyes were wide with fear. "You wouldn't."

"I would."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks Sly!


	3. author's note

Currently having a writers block...

And not enough readers...

it's gonna take a while before i update again...


End file.
